The present invention relates to an idling rotation mechanism used in the housing of a video cassette tape recorder (VTR), which rotates idly by itself as well as operates a cassette holder through reciprocating rectilinear motion of a rack by a loading cam, which includes circular cam part and a geared part.
Conventionally, a VTR includes a housing motor for moving the video cassette tape (VCT) in and out of the VTR, and a separate loading motor for moving the inserted VCT in and out of a drum. The housing motor and the loading motor are separately driven during the initial and the final operation of the VTR.
Thus, the conventional VTR, having a plurality of component elements for both the housing motor and the loading motor, becomes quite complicated. As a result of the added complication of a separate housing and a loading motor, the rate of malfunctioning is quite high, repairs become more difficult, and the size and weight of the VTR must be increased to accomodate the added components. Consequently, it becomes difficult to make a compact and light VTR having both a loading motor and a housing motor.
Moreover, in the front loading type VTR, the idling rotation mechanism is attached on the outside of the housing, which includes timer gears, worm gear housing and eject springs on the side arm to operate the cassette holder and to mount and dismount the cassette tape on the head drum. But as a result of the complexity of the mechanism, the assembly operations become more difficult and the production costs become higher.